


Hungry

by Emby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Tony Stark, Not for long tho, Protective Pepper Potts, or the idealized version of her in my mind, she's my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/Emby
Summary: He's been hungry before but not this bad.





	Hungry

He needs food, (needswants). 

The elevator doors slide open and he steps out mind focused on one thing, or one person rather. “Pepper.” Its movie night and he’d forgotten as always. He walks further into the room eyes darting around in search of her. Somehow the movie on the screen quiets immediately as he spits her name. Eyes turn to him taking in his disheveled appearance, bloodshot eyes, and wild hair. He looks absolutely wrecked.  
Steve stands from the couch and approaches him “Tony” and his eyes snap to where Steve had spoken. 

His hands are up as if to placate a wild animal. He belatedly realizes that he’s the wild animal.  
“Pepper.” he says again desperation leaking into his voice. He takes a step forward. “She’s not here, Tony are you ok?” Steve’s answer echoes in his ears and the clawing hunger again makes itself known. He’s never let it get this bad. (He needs.) He can already feel his tail jerking from where its held in his belt loop. And the pain blooming from his midsection (needs..) He closes his eyes and breathes trying to regain some semblance of his former self. The rest of the team are watching the exchange warily. 

“Steve I need you to call her, tell her it's an emergency.” Steve perks up at that worry and concern painting his features. “Are you hurt, Tony you can trust us.”  
He give a dry chuckle “I don’t think this is something you can fix Steve but thanks for the concern. I really just need Pepper.” His words begin to slur and that’s when it all goes downhill. Steve stands straight chalking it up to another ‘Tony’ episode. “Are you drunk? Is that what this is?” If Tony could find the care to be offended, he would be. He’s angry, that's all the emotion he can do right now. “People don’t bend to your will Tony, you can’t just pull her out of her life when you need her.” 

Tony’s anger flares and he takes a step forward. With an insurmountable surge of strength he stops himself with a groan. “Steve buddy hey, you don’t understand why I need her, I’m not -” he cuts off with a gurgle dropping to a knee. Steve bless his stupid soul rushes to his side a hand landing his shoulder. Tony jerks back eyes flashing black. “Don’t touch me.” Curses fall from Steve’s lips as he moves away quickly fear coloring his features. Tony glances at the rest of the team and hurt Lances through him when he sees their weapons drawn but it makes sense. He’s not fully human right now. As much as he would want to assure them he’s still Tony, he has to get away. He needed Pepper.

A scream rips its way out of his throat as another wave of pain grips him. Then nothing. Its surprisingly clear what he should be doing, what he should have been doing all along . His tail unravels from his belt loop and whips around. Heat pools in his belly as a supernatural arousal hits him. His voice takes on a musical and enticing lilt. 

“Stevie cm’re.” he can see the dear Captain struggle the fear in his eyes multiplying as his body isn’t his to control any longer. “Tony!” Bruce’s voice does nothing to change the hunger in Tony’s face or the inky blackness of his eyes. 

He’s too busy influencing Steve that he doesn’t notice the dagger coming right for him until it pierced the flesh of his shoulder. Sending him into agony. He hisses fangs bared and another dagger hits him in the side. 

“Nat!” “What, that thing’s not Tony.” Tony couldn’t even hear them, whatever the blade was made of burned. He could feel it sending waves of pain through him. He’s in a corner writhing in pain every time he tries to pull the blades from his body the hilt burns his fingers. He doesn’t have the energy to be embarrassed by the whimpers as. He was just so hungry and now he hurts so bad. A hand touches him and he lashes out sinking sharp teeth into soft flesh. 

“Anthony.” the voice cuts through everything and he could see again The daggers were gone and she was there her arm between his teeth. He immediately loosens his jaw tears streaming down his face. Apologies spilling from his lips. 

“I need, I’m so hungry Pep please.” she shushes him smoothing down his wild hair.  
“I know baby, I know.” she kisses him and he surges up like a man to water. She tastes so good. 

“What the hell is going on, Pepper we need answers.” She breaks the kiss and he whines petulant. “Incubus.” is all she offers before turning back to him. Their world dissolves to darkness and they appear in their room.  
“You’re going to explain all of this to them when we’re done here, got it?” She thinks she’ll probably have to explain it to him again, he’s not paying attention. Clothes are torn in the process of taking them off and they fall together. 

They don’t see Tony or Pepper till very late in the night. The two in question stroll out of the elevator like nothing had happened earlier. Only he’s wearing just a pair of sweats with Pepper clinging to his back. “First of all, I would like to apologize. Steve I’m so sorry for trying to make you food. It's just sometimes I forget to eat and it gets really bad.” 

It seemed none of them had moved from their spots. They’re all changed ready to go to bed but none of them wanted to miss Tony’s explanation. 

“You’re not human?” From Clint who looks like he wants to rile him up to see what he can do.  
“Nah, never been,” “What about Howard and Maria?” Steve who’s world got flipped on its head again. 

“There’s more to that statement he’s just like his father in this case.” Natasha comes around the couch to sit on a kitchen stool. “What about you Pepper?” She shrugs from his back “I’m a celestial, fallen but still.”  
Thor whistles. “I cannot believe you both managed to slip under my nose for so long.“

“You get used to hiding when your kind is literally hunted down. Now if you excuse us.” 

The Avengers are fucking floored when they both dive off the Tower both unfolding different wings. Feathered and Scaled soaring off into the night. Their laughter ringing in the air. 

“What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://wriiteitdown.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
